


Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane (2008-2009) #7

by Fortunato



Category: Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane (Comic)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunato/pseuds/Fortunato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrilling script of issue #7 of a series that ended on issue #5.</p>
<p>Not in script form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane (2008-2009) #7

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after issue #6 of the 2008-2009 run. You know issue #6, where Harry goes on a magical mystical journey with Doctor Strange to learn that you can interact with girls in the platonic sense? It was wild. Cthulhu was in it. Flash got his leg tended to. Liz ate a live squirrel.

"Peter!" called Mary Jane as she rushed down the street in Queens. Peter turned, his hand on the doorknob. Mary Jane ran up to his side, bent over to inhale deeply, then grabbed his hand.

"MJ? What's going on?" asked Peter.

"Peter, I love you and I've loved you for over a year now," said Mary Jane quickly, as if fighting against the deadline of an issue ending.

"Oh wow, Mary Jane!" said Peter. "I... I love you too!" He quickly looked up, as if expecting something to land on them like a spaceship or Kraven the Hunter.

"That's great!" said Mary Jane. "Now that we've said it, we can stop getting into complications that make us mope a lot!"

"Yeah!" said Peter. "Oh wait, I should tell you I'm Spider-Man."

Mary Jane paused, then shrugged.

"Peter, it was wrong of you to be my confidant while not letting me know you were also my friend but I forgive you because if I don't nothing is ever going to get resolved and you'll end up dating Liz and I'll run off with Iceman."

"Great! Because I didn't have a good excuse!"

"Yeah, I know!"

They kissed.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, the ghost that lives in the corner of my apartment and stares at me mournfully.


End file.
